Naruto: DxD
by yugi543
Summary: It's my first story. Please bear with the summary. Naruto meets a stranger on the training trip and forms a bond with her. As people begin to fear his power after war, he realizes that he cannot live with only recognition. When the life with said stranger gives him a new adventure, he accepts the path. Story follows with quick take on Naruto Shippuden and then into High School DxD.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Life is a bitch. Naruto wishes there is a physical form for life so that he can shove a rod up above its ass.

The war was over after a tremendous loss of life and resource for all the five great nations. A realization has dawned upon all the shinobi after the war with the three Uchihas. There was peace in between all the five nations and the smaller nations were slowly accepting the peaceful alliance. It may take time to fully create peace but the chance of a war emerging is slimed down to negligible extent.

For Naruto, he thought that he would be finally accepted for being Kurama's Jinchuriki. He was a war hero and the most respected shinobi in all the nations. Well except to Konoha, To Konoha he still was a weapon but nothing more. The civillians were still afraid of him to accept him as a hero. He was a tool of the nation that brought fame their nation. Guess having the Biju mode has scared their guts out. He was ignored as he was before the war. The Konoha 11 were the only ones to greet him without being afraid of him and kurama.

Naruto walked towards his apartment Sandaime has presented him. He doesn't care if it's small as he doesn't have that many possessions, perks of being a sage he likes a simple life. But still he longed to get his parents house. He was just returning from the Oh Great Konoha Council. The council has denied giving him his inheritance saying that the properties of Uzumaki and Namikaze clans doesn't have his name in its will and more importantly they belong to Fire Daimyo, by extend to Konoha. Those civilian bastards have already used some of the Uzumaki riches for their business and own comforts in Hiruzen's time.

Naruto reached his home and settled himself on the coach. His eyes fell on Jiraiya's possessions that were at the corner of his room. He opened the large scroll given to him by his godfather and went through the contents as the time flowed through the sunset. He came across a scroll sealed with a blood seal and curiously smeared his thumb after biting a bit and allowing it not to be healed by obstructing the chakra flow to his thumb. He may be bad with his chakra control when he was young. Kurama shoved his ass to ground after the war to help his control. The scroll opened revealing few scrolls, personal dairy and a photo album along with an orange scroll labelled ICHA ICHA.

He recognized the album as glanced at the cover. It was his album during the trip he had with his godfather. The days when he finally was able to enjoy his life without his mask. He opened the scroll addressed to him.

Dear Naruto,

If u find this then something has happened to me. I thought you as my own grandson. These are the written down papers of the world beyond the barriers we found on our trip. I presume you would keep them safe as they were your most treasured memories. Don't let anyone know about this as you promised back then. I assume you would like to go back to your friend as soon as you're out of the mess back at our village. It will never be selfish on your part. I hope you find happiness and more adventures.

Jiraiya.

* * *

 **A.U:** I know its similar plot but I'd like to present a crossover with High School DXD. Not the dimension jumping ignorant Naruto but a bit more of a guy who is seeking a new adventure knowing his way around the world.

I would like to write a decent story with a limited girls (2-3) for Naruto. I love harem but i don't like larger number of girls.

Rias will be the only girl i'm going to concentrate on for few chapters.


	2. Prologue 2

To say rias isn't sad is calling her a non-otaku. The pampered and gentle, yet selfish, princess has utterly lost her battle to Riser resulting in her marriage to the said man. She has lost all hopes of freedom from the marriage to live her own life. She is very desperate that she began to consider running away but the thoughts of what might happen to her peerage has stopped her.

Rias may be manipulative and selfish but she cared for her peerage like her own family. Akeno is he sister who teases her, Koneko is a little sister whom she wants to protect, Kiba is a brother that will always stay by her side, Gasper is same as Koneko and Issei is the kohai that she spoiled a lot (mainly his perverseness). Asia may be new but she wove a friendship through her innocence with the redhead. All her members were hospitalized and were not in a condition to soothe her.

Here she lays on her bed exhausted from thinking of her fate. She took the pills for the splitting headache and tried to keep a clear mind. Sleep claimed her as she began to drive through her unconsciousness.

She woke up in a crimson corridor with confusion. The room is decorated with posters of several anime. Being an otaku, she recognized some posters from her collection. As she walked along the corridor, She reached a room with portraits of her family and acquaintances. The portraits are displaying the fond memory she had with person displayed on it.

Then it hit her. These memories are hers and her otaku brain ran through the similar situations in her manga and anime. So, this might be her mindscape.

But the portraits of her peerage have tendrils of demonic energy swirled around them. The tendrils are connected to small thread like wires that led to a Chess Piece in the shape of the King.

A devious idea sprung into her mind and she connected to her power of destruction. The crimson walls shone brightly and a blast of energy was thrown at the evil piece planning to sever the ties so her peerage could be free as she escaped. The crimson power clashed with the strings of demonic energy woven around the evil piece and was pushed back with black energy spewing from the piece.

Rias was shocked at her situation. She had recklessly attacked on impulse and was regretting her decision. She pour more energy into the blast and kept her energy flow in a steady pace. The corrider shook violently and began to collapse. A blanket of whiteness enveloped her vision as she witnessed a huge blast from the collision of the energies.

A blast of crimson power was emitted in Kuoh and demolished the two story house with a loud sound. The neighborhood was woken with a start and witnessed flames from the now ruined building. As the fire rescue came around they sighed in relief that no one in the building when the blast went off.

Unknown to them, Rias was in the building when the blast went off and the Crimson Princess was nowhere to be found as if she vanished into thin air.

* * *

Yeah that's the idea.

A powerless rias in Shinto's world where she meets Naruto during his training trip with Jiraiya. Having met a bond forms between the teens.

AU: the Shinto realm is closed off from the world and is barricaded from the outside world.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Naruto trudged through the road searching for his sensei as he was exhausted from his training. The Jinchuriki has done nothing but trying to perfect _rasengan_ to be able to perform it with a single hand but his chakra was too much for him to control without a clone. He has been trying to minimize the time taking for his _rasengan_ through practice and more concentration. It's true he still needed a clone but it's better than taking long time to make _rasengan_. An enemy doesn't wait for you to complete your move, that's what the ero-sennin told before he went off into the town for "information Gathering". Jiraiya has asked him to be his apprentice but it's now dawning on the young ninja that he hasn't taught anything since they left konoha. And that was 4 days ago.

The scent of familiar cheap scent entered his nose. As he neared the red light area he couldn't help but remember his home which is situated in similar neighborhood. His apartment may be run down in the cheapest area of konoha but it's still home.

Naruto heard familiar laughter of the Sennin and headed towards the shabby bar in front of him. The sennin was laughing as two brunettes were seated on his lap giggling. Naruto couldn't help but feel like a fool as his sensei goofed off with the girls. Well time for pay back for leaving him alone during the daytime.

* * *

"Ano Oji-san, Kaa-chan is asking for you. Here is today's money", A brown haired kid said walking up to the white haired old man. The boys dress was dirty and looked like he was working at construction site. Jiraiya was confused but his senses were dulled by the air filling with disgust emitting from the girls around him.

"You dirty pervert, you are smooching off the money earned by your poor grandson" the brunette asked angrily. The girls looked like they were ready to beat up Jiraiya.

"Don't hurt my Oji-san, I need him to take Kaa-chan to the hospital", the boy asked with sight fear in his eyes.

The cries emitted by the older man were heard down the street and he was kicked out of the bar by the girls.

* * *

Jiraiya grumbled as he walked along with his student towards the inn. Naruto was laughing openly as he chowed down the "treats" given by the girls. As they neared the inn, Naruto's face grew serious. They sat in their room eating the sushi they bought on their way back. Jiraiya has restricted Naruto from eating ramen all the time. It was limited to a day per week. Naruto begrudgingly accepted as he knew he had to eat more meat and vegetables and he was able to buy other food without being kicked out or being stared at.

As they finished up their meal, Naruto sat silently before Jiraiya.

"What is bothering you gaki?"

"Ero-Sannin when are we going to start training?"

"You got out from the hospital just 5 days ago. We'll start after your body is fit enough. It will be around 2 days."

"But I'm healed fully."

"Huh, you wouldn't be able to draw out kyuubi's chakra for long with you situation."

"Kyuubi's Chakra. Why would I need it for training? What are you going to teach me?"

"Naruto, the Kyuubi's chakra is a gift to you. We're going to train you to handle its chakra"

"But I don't want to. It's so hard to control it at the valley. Teach me to fight. Sasuke would have killed me if not for kyuubi's chakra."

"We'll test your control over kyuubi's chakra and then decide on what to be done", Jiraiya said firmly.

* * *

 _After 2 days_

Naruto fell on the ground unconscious by taking the _Odama Rasengan_ in his two tailed mode. Jiraiya picked him and carried him to the tree and laid him down. After that he summoned a toad to heal his burnt skin.

As time passed on Naruto woke up slowly. The toad poof-ed away seeing him wake up. He saw jiraiya near the tree writing something while giggling away.

"Ero-Sannin, how long was I out?"

"Hmm it was about 2 hours. Your healing is surprisingly good. Can't say the same about skills."

Naruto hung his head as he remembered the beat down he received from jiraiya.

"Naruto your taijutsu is bad. Your body isn't ready for handling Kyuubi's power. So we're going to concentrate on your taijutsu to strengthen your body along with chakra control exercise."

"Hai", Naruto said feeling some happiness as jiraiya was willing to teach him taijutsu.

"Now you will be training with me or my clones on taijutsu. For few months we are going to build up your body by physical exercise along with chakra control."

"Now do you know the secret of Shadow clones?"

* * *

The first year of the training trip went along well with taijutsu. Naruto completed the taijutsu course in next six months. Jiraiya started sparring with him until he was able to control the two tailed mode thus making his body habituated to the Kyuubi's chakra.

What shocked jiraiya was that Narutocompleted his Chakra control Exercises in first two months using shadow clones. So, Jiraiya had 30 of his clones practicing the same exercises while ten of the clones started reading up the scrolls of Beginner's Fuinjutsu.

As the 1st year ended, Jiraiya pushed him to through three tailed mode but Naruto gets angered in spar easily. Thus he was put up with meditation for half of the mornings and then through ninjutsu training. Naruto was happy as he had wind and water affinities. As he read in the scrolls, the wind jutsu's are perfect for offence while water provides him with support and defence. His clones were abused by elementary training while 10 were kept aside for fuinjutsu. Jiraiya deemed him good to study deeper parts of fuinjutsu but restricted his clones to 10 due to the backlash he would receive from it. By the end of the 2nd year, Naruto was able to control the rage in his three tailed mode and had practiced enough in that mode.

* * *

 _After 2 years(since the start of training)_

Jiraiya stood panting before the red shrouded Naruto. It is time for them to check if Naruto can withstand 4 tails. He doesn't know how but Naruto lost complete control even after all the training. Jiraiyas's clothes were in shreds. He had been fighting Naruto for 2 hours. The four tailed mode is more volatile and dangerous than all before stages. Naruto is like an untamed beast in that form. Jiraiya had to go all out to subdue Naruto as his stamina seemed to be infinite. Naruto had overwhelmed him with physical brawling and it took 1hour and 30 minutes to wear out the beast. With the final _odama_ _rasengan_ jiraiya fell to ground as he fell down due to chakra exhaustion. The clone that was left summoned sighed and carried the two limp bodies to the inn at the edge of woods and then dispelled.

Naruto woke up groggily feeling like being hit by a mountain. He saw to his left recognizing the chakra of his sensei. Seeing the battered form of jiraiya memories of the fight clouded him as he felt disgusted at himself at loosing himself to the nine tails.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were sure that he would be able to withstand four tail mode. Tears ran down his cheeks seeing his father figure unconscious beside him, all bandaged up and bloodied. The wounds were bandaged but not healed. By sensing chakra he deduced that they were in outskirts possibly an inn if the room goes by (also only two civilians he sensed). He lifted his right hand and smeared the blood at the seal on his left hand with chakra enough to summon a healing toad. His hand fell limp as a poof was heard. As he began loosing consciousness he caught a glimpse of red hair at the end of the room.

* * *

 **A.U:** Whew! One chapter done. I'll try to do another one as it is weekend for me. Got my mid-term in 5 days so I'll try my best. But you can surely expect one after 8th april. About fights(or spars), i'm not good at writing them but ill try in future.

Also, i'm not going to write story in Naruto-verse. I'll summarize the part Naruto-verse in may be another one or two more chapters and then jump to DxD world.

 _ryner510_ yes rias is stuck in Naruto's world. She doesn't have chakra as her magic core is messed up. No one can heal the messed up core. So she stuck as an civilian but is trained in hand to hand combat(Duh! She is an devil. She has good stamina for that).


End file.
